Mikumo Guynemer
is a character from the Macross Δ television series. She is the lead vocalist & face of Walküre. Mikumo's voice is provided by Ami Koshimizu. Her singing voice is provided by JUNNA. Appearance Mikumo is a mysterious beauty - a well known fact for her name as the Mysterious Venus. She has long slightly flowly ankle length violet hair with pastel blue highlights, that sometimes is shown as a gradient from the top to the bottom. Her hair is styled as a hime cut, a fluffy bun on top of her head, a section of curled hair on her left shoulder & her the bottom ends of her hair is sectioned into 4 sections. She decorates her hair with a with a dark violet flower, teal feather like detail & a tan beige decor on the bottom hair accessory. Sometimes the 4 sections are curled & sometimes shown as 4 straight "tentacle-like" chunks. Her hair is decorated with a She has fair skin, with maroon red eyes & fluttery long eyelashes. Mikumo practice dance outfit consist of black 3/4 sleeved cardigan, a light pink-beige dress with lime green lining. She pairs it along with black thigh high leg warmers & light pink flats. A Walküre concert outfit she sometimes wears is a cropped white button up collared shirt, revealing the right side of her midriff, as a base & waist length yellow tie. It's layered with an asymmetrical up rounded blue jacket lapel with small white stripes along with a little pocket on the left side & yellow buttons on the left side. On the right arm, she has ruffled sleeves. The first layer is white & the second layer is indigo-violet. For the left arm is a slightly puffed long white open shoulder sleeve attached to a blue cuff with yellow buttons on the side. For the right arm is a blue cuff type bracelet with white ruffle edge on the top & yellow buttons on the side. The skirt is asymmetrical from right to left, in opposite contrast to the top. The right side is a low high blue material with small white stripes & the left side is a flowy gray pleated skirt & the second layer of the skirt is navy blue, secured with a black belt with a simple gold buckle. Paired with black thigh high boots with yellow ribbons. Like most of the Delta Squadron HQ, she wears a outfit that has mainly white, navy blue & red as it's thematic colors. She wears a white collared top secured a red triangular shaped button. It has a very tiny keyhole that reveals a slight portion of her collarbones with navy blue lining to the top her waist & splits into 2 V shape with navy blue lining. The middle part of her torso of her top is navy blue with small upside down red triangles on the top. There is a slight lining in the middle that separates into 2 V shape pattern & some dark trapezoid-like lining on both sides of her bust. It also has navy blue puff sleeves with red lining. white pleated skirt with a thin navy violet stripe at the bottom. Along with this, she wears a dark blue ankle strap heel with gold design in the middle & a white, slightly puffed material is diagonally across it. She wears a similar design on her right foot, but it's a pump rather than ankle strapped. In Episode 1 she wore a cream off white ankle length dress with a thick slightly lined material & is faintly darker at the top, over this outfit as a disguise. Paired with a puffed white cap, that's the same colour of her dress. Mikumo carries a small burgundy pouch around her hips. Her hair is sea marine green with turquoise highlights, rather than the usual violet-light blue combo. She stylises it in a low fishtail ponytail, decorated with a ultramarine & oxblood kanzashi. Along with the others in Episode 7, Mikumo disguised herself it make her blend in with the Voldorians. She had indigo eyeshadow & cat ears to cover up her real ears with some beige fur in them. Mikumo had wave like purple markings in place of the whiskers. Her Voldorian attire was a sleeveless lavender top that had a opal thick material on the horizontal neckline. It splits off to 2 parts with a opal stripe with fringes at the bottom. Along with this, she has a long wrap skirt that has a opal stripe with a folded design on the right side. It's secured by a purple thick belt with a simple good buckle & brown flats with 2 straps on her left foot, & only one on the right. Mikumo also had on a dark blue hood on as well. Personality & Character Mikumo has the habit of criticizing Freyja when she makes mistakes, but shows happiness of her accomplishments. Mikumo holds Walküre expectations for Freyja very high. She usually works alone during spying missions, making her known for being the lone wolf queen with the manipulations of cicada shaped micro-drones that's equipped with both sensors & cameras for her missions. Her communicator device is hidden in her right thumb nail. Mikumo ditches Mirage a lot during investigations, as she had mentioned she can't go undercover with Mirage around. She also usually never answers Mirage's calls. She seems to care & tend her nails often, frequently checks if they're in good condition. Even to the Walküre, it is unknown where Mikumo lives. Mikumo seems very interested in the Heinz's song of the wind, as she sometimes wonders & hums to it. After dance practice, she showers & relaxes with a glass of milk afterwards. Trivia * Her name Mikumo 美雲, literally means "Beautiful Cloud". * Her Walküre catchphrases are "Music is Mysterious" & "Lend an ear to the song of a goddess". * Makina frequently calls her "Kumo Kumo"(雲雲) * Arad Mölders nicknamed her as "Lady M" * Her theme color in Walküre is purple * Mikumo uses ID: 8709-3452 for missions. Gallery mikumo j mikumo k mikumo mikumo kk mikumo dd mikumo h mikumo kd mikumo kkk mikumo n|Mikumo performing at a Walküre concert mikumo oo|Mikumo performing a Waccine mikumo p|Mikumo giggling in disguise mikumo pp|Mikumo in disguise while on the lookout of any Var victims mikumo pppp mikumo qo. mikumo 1 mikumo 2 Category:Idols Category:Macross Δ Characters Category:Female Category:Walküre Category:Macross Delta Category:Singers Category:Civilians